


Reflection

by tyunfairie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oh My God, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sad Kang Taehyun, Song: Watashi no Aaru | My R, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunfairie/pseuds/tyunfairie
Summary: beomgyu always goes to their school rooftop to jump but every single time he goes taehyuns already there so despite himself he goes and screams “dont do it, please” but when the day comes no ones there before him will taehyun be able to stop him?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags !! altough i dont know how to-
> 
> inspired by the song "My R" by hatsune miku the song will be translated to english ♡♡

beomgyu opened the rooftop door and he was met with the warm but calming breeze he smiled softly.

  
he leaned down to take off his shoes.

  
_Just as I was about to take my shoes_

  
he sees a figure of someone, he was undeniably pretty, his proud nose and his red hair.

  
_off of the rooftop there I see_  
_a boy with red hair there before me_

  
beomgyu immidiately realised what the boy infront of him was doing, he was about to jump just like him.

  
so despite himself.

  
_despite myself I go and scream_

  
“hey, dont do it” beomgyu screamed capturing the boys attention “please” he added, a whisper but still audible

  
_hey, dont do it please_

it wasnt taehyun that was the only one taken aback, beomgyu was too.

  
_whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?_  
_I couldn't care less either way_

  
beomgyu sighed. an oppurtunity missed. why did he stop taehyun? why would he even care?

  
_to be honest I was somewhat pissed;_  
_This was an opportunity missed_

  
taehyun smiled at him, a soft and friendly smile enough for a stranger “my boyfriend broke up with me today.” it was straightforward, a simple statement but beomgyu understood.

_the boy with red hair told me his woes_

“youve probably heard it all before” taehyun continues, his voice still soft but it was obvious, he was crying 

“I really thought that he may be the one  
But then he told me he was done”his voice broke and he finished with a sob. taehyun bit his lips stopping himself from breaking down infront of a stranger he looked away not wanting to seem pathetic. taehyun was reminiscing from their first dates to the momment they broke up.

Beomgyu walked up to him and hugged him it was painful to see someone like this, all beomgyu could do was embrace and let the younger soak his cardigan with his tears. Beomgyu could feel the youngers clenched fist beomgyu could hear his silent screams and the soffucating sobs he comforted him, and ran his fingers through his hair just like what his mother used to do, it helped taehyun calm down even just by a little bit

a few momments later beomgyu speaks up “for god's sakes please, Are you serious..? ” he whispers the boy still caged in his arms “ i just cant believe..” a bitter chuckle emmited through beomgyus mouth “that for some stupid reason you got here before me”

he clutches taehyuns shoulders and looks at him straigh in the eyes, those empty eyes “your lucky that youve never gotten robbed of anything” he smiled a soft and warm one.

  
“im feeling better” taehyun smiled, it was true he felt better there was a sense of familiarity he felt with beomgyu, was it because beomgyu was the only one who comforted him? “thanks for listening” he whisper with a sad smile.

  
_the boy with red hair then disappeared_

  
beomgyu opens the rooftop door once again the same feeling and the same warm breeze welcomed him.

  
_alright, todays the day or so i thought_

  
Beomgyu takes of his shoes but a figure catches his attention, the same figure that cried in his arms, the same figure he comforted

  
_Just as I took both of my shoes off_  
_There was but a boy short as can be_

  
and once again despite himself, despite the comfort he had brought to the boy he was there once again before him looking calm and composed on the outside but his aura told everything, he was a mess and utterly destoryed

  
_Despite myself, I go and scream_

  
taehyun glances at the man who was just staring at him he flashed a soft yet distant smile it was as if he didnt recognize beomgyu it was as if when taehyun cried in his arms was just a fake memory,, and imaginiation

“there you are” taehyun starts his voice familiar yet still distant “do you know yeonjun?” he asks but a hollow laugh followed like the question itself was illogical, absurd, and ridiculous

"You've probably heard it all before;  
Everyone ignores me, everyone steals  
I don't fit in with anyone here." taehyun whispers and looks away he looked tired, tired of everything, tired of this unfair world we live in, tired of this foolish game called life.

  
he glances down at the railings the 3 floor height, he notices the other student enjoying themselves but his mind thought one thing just one step and he could end it all.

  
“For God's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe  
That for some stupid reason you got here before me” beomgyu shouts his hands on the door handle

  
beomgyu laughs, what a silly man taehyun must be “'Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home” he smiles and walks to taehyun, his stance was almost breaking, he gulps and does the same thing, he hugs taehyun, he caged taehyun in his arms trying to atleast give the tiniest bit of comfort  
“There's always dinner waiting at the table, you know?” then he flashes a smile, a familiar warm smile.

  
“im hungry” taehyun finally says his voice was tiny and he felt shy

  
_"I'm hungry" said the boy as he shed a tear_

_The boy short as can be then disappeared_

and that happened, again and again and again, like a routine the both of them were accustomed too 

_And like that, there was someone every day_  
_I listened to their tale, I made them turn away_  
_And yet there was no one who would do this for me_  
_No way I could let out all this pain_

  
and on the day beomgyu comes back, once again the warm breeze welcomes him 

  
_For the very first time, there I see_  
_Someone with the same pains as me_  
_Having done this time and time again_  
_he wore a yellow cardigan_

beomgyu stares at taehyun, he was finally broken, shattered he was nothing but a wrecked mess

"I just wanna stop the scars that grow  
Everytime that I go home  
That's why I came up here instead"  
That's what the boy in the cardigan said

  
beomgyu doesnt think much of it and says the first thing that came into mind “thats stupid” he said emotionless not sparing the red hairs feelings

_Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?_  
_I couldn't care less either way_  
_But in the moment I just screamed_  
_Something that I did not believe_

  
“hey, dont do it please?” beomgyu whispers audible after all that theyve been through he cant believe he wasnt enough he cant believe ha couldnt stop the boy from coming back every single time

but taehyun doesnt react but looks down his hands thightly wrapped on the railings 

  
_Agh- what to do!? I can't stop this boy, oh this is new!_  
_For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew_  
_But even so, please just go away so I can't see_  
_Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!_

taehyun smiled “thank you” 

"I guess today is just not my day"  
he looked away from me and then he dissapeared

and on the day beomgyu comes, he was alone the same warm breeze welcomes him he glances at where the boy should be but he wasnt there, maybe the boy found it stupid to go up here, was his words back then too harsh?

  
_There's no one here today, I guess it's time_  
_It's just me, myself and I_  
_There's no one who can interfere_  
_No one to get in my way here_

  
beomgyu took of his shoes and his yellow cardigan and his hair waving

_Taking off my yellow cardigan_  
_Watching my hair all come undone_  
_This petite boy short as can be_  
_Is gonna jump now and be free_

  
taehyun opens the door just in time before beomgyu lifts his feet

“hey!” taehyun shouted his voice weak and it wavered “dont do it, please” it was taehyun, this time it was taehyun, how will taehyun stop beomgyu when beomgyus always the one who stops him? how will taehyun comfort beomgyu when beomgyus always the one who comforted him

beomgyu glances at taehyuns direction, both of them not only taehyun but beomgyu aswell, looked wrecked 

a beautiful mess.

and once that first tear broke free beomgyu couldnt stop the unbroken stream of tears coming he fell on the ground crying on a his fours and hitting the innocent ground continously

“stop that” taehyun warns “stop that or else” he warns one again but with tears treatheing to fall

“stop that, please” he gulps, why cant he stop beomgyu? why just why?

“stop!” he screams shaking beomgyu, he knows doing this wont work but he shakes beomgyu, both out of the single hope beomgyu would shake out of his misery and from the pitiful expression on beomgyus face 

“im sorry, im sorry” he keeps on chanting 

but taehyun hugs him, just like what beomgyu used to.

“hey, stop” taehyun whispers carressing beomgyus back but the unbroken stream of tears wont stop

if beomgyus good at one thing it would be bottling his emotions to himself but now, now that the bottle is at full capacity, he breaks down crying all those tears he forced not to shed all those tears he tried not to shed infront of everyone, he now sheds infront of taehyun

“thank you” beomgyu whispers both of them sitting on the floor with taehyun caging beomgyu his stream of emotions not stopping anytime soon

  
“its okay, im here, im always here”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING well did you cry or? 
> 
> i need to work on my angst HA HA HA


End file.
